For Better or for worse
by MichelleKelly
Summary: Rip Van Winkle and Dok Pairing, Rip runs away from Millennium, leaving Dok behind. One shot


For better or for worse.

"Rip, Major has some terrible plans for you." Dok muttered filling a needle with a clear liquid.

"Why are you telling me this?" she asked.

"It matters to me Rip," he replied.

"But, Major will just find me again, he always has."

"No, Rip, Not this time, there are surgical procedures I am going to do to alter your appearance"

"You…you would do that for me?" she asked.

"Yes of course, Sonnenchein, now lay down, I will give you a sedative." With the grace of true undead, she lay down and closed her eyes.

"Sonnenchein, its time for you to wake up" Dok said lightly tapping the girls cheek. Her green eyes fluttered open and she rubbed the sleep from them. She sat up and felt an odd heaviness in her chest; she looked down and was shocked at what she saw.

"What in Gods name are these!" she exclaimed

"Well," Dok began, 'those are breasts, I though you were educated Rip." He mocked. He washed his hands and turned around only to see Rip fondling her new breasts.

"I'm not supposed to have these! She whined. Dok chuckled silently.

"You do now, but they're fake, no one should be able to notice, it's not like they are overly large-"

"They are for me! Dok you are such a pervert!" she squealed, however the words felt funny in her mouth. She took her index finger, and ran it over her teeth her fangs were gone. "Dok, where are my fangs?"

"I filed them down Rip, here take a look in the mirror." He said handing her a small hand mirror. She was a vampire she couldn't see herself in the mirror, Why was Dok being so silly? Yet when she turned the mirror to her face, she was astonished at the face staring back at her.

"What have you done! I can see myself, oh Dok!" he walked up next to her and began to point out the cosmetic procedures that he had done. "I injected collagen into your cheeks, along with a color pigment for your eyes and skin," he put his hands to her torso, "Along with the breast implants, I removes the last 2 of your ribs, thus, you have developed less of a boyish figure and more of a woman's." He gathered her hair in his hand and laid it over her shoulder, no longer did it fall to her knees but merely to her waist in layers, and the color had been lightened to a darker brown with caramel highlights. "The last thing would be this." Dok stated holding up a summery dress.

"Oh no, hell no, I do not do dresses." She said firmly.

"It will flatter your skin color," Dok persuaded. Rip groaned but pulled the garment over her head. "Major will never recognize you now." Dok smiled.

"You have to come with me!" Rip squealed.

"No not yet." Dok said shaking his head.

"How will you find me?" she asked.

"There is a small swastika burned on your hip. I can find you by that." He said slightly distracted by the action of pouring gasoline over his lab.

"Dok, I…I love you." He lit the match.

"Hurry Go! Get out of here!" he screamed. Rip ran from the lab as fast as the stiletto heels would let her go. She ran to the top of a hill, and turned back to see the laboratory go up in flames. A lone tear streaked her cheek.

4 year interval

"…Was found dead outside Germany's borders." The radio droned on and on.

"Oh, Dok, please no." the man who was found dead had matched Dok's description. Rip shuffled around her apartment tiredly. There was a knock on the door. Tentatively she opened the door. Jesus Christ, Major was standing outside her door. "What do you want?" she asked.

"I am conducting a study-"

"I am not interested." She said, closing and locking the door. Rip turned and leaned against the door. She slowly dropped to the floor. Tears began to stream down her face. She glanced over to the mirror, "Dok, why must you torture me so? You gave me this body, and you aren't even here to enjoy it." Daylight shone through the cracks in the curtains. "Christ, I just hope you are okay."

The sun was beginning to set when Rip left the sterile cage that she called an apartment. She would never find Dok sitting at home. She walked down the street, her stiletto heels clicking with each step. She hadn't made it half way down the avenue when she got the oddest feeling and turned around. She couldn't possibly believe her eyes. It couldn't be but it was, it was Dok! Rip nearly squealed with delight at what she saw.

"Oh my goshness Dok! It's you I really can't believe it!" she squeaked wrapping her arms around him. He kissed her cheek.

"Oh my sunshine, its been way to long." He cried, wrapping his sinewy arms around her. Rip took his hand and led him back into the apartment where she had resided for the last few years.

"Dok you gave me this body, you should be able to enjoy it." She said seductively trailing her hands firmly but inexperienced over his chest. He smirked enjoying every bit of attention. He cupped her cheek and smiled softly.

"If you so desire." He replied, her fingers entwined in his platinum hair. Dok's hands searched her body for the zipper on her dress. After minutes of frantic searching, Rip told him to just 'tear it off'. Rip in turn removed his clothing, and pushed them both to the bed.

"I have waited so long to be with you." Rip whined her body slowly succumbing to arousal. Moments later both were pressed passionately to each other bare skin to bare skin. Even though she was dead Rip was gasping for air, panting wildly. Dok's mouth seemed hot pressed against her dead skin. The passion they had for each other, was enough to drive them both into near madness. They had sex till the sun rose the next morning, and by that time, both were ready for sleep, only to wake in the evening and do it all over again.

End


End file.
